


gg ficlets!

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Gugudan (Band), Momoland (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: a drabble/ficlet dump, but girl groups.





	1. enter: the sandwich [jooe/umji]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooe finally agrees to utilize The Sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for be my valentine! originally [here](https://allmyladies.dreamwidth.org/4847.html?thread=50927#cmt50927)  
> [and click here for all the girl group fests ever :3](https://twitter.com/lovelyladyfest)
> 
>  
> 
> (all the love to isa for, once again, being the best enabler in all the land ♥)

“This is dumb,” Joowon mumbles as she trails behind Nancy, looking around nervously. “You know most of these people anyway.”  
  
“Yeah but  _you_  don’t. It’s not the same.” Nancy states. Like Joowon needed the reminder that it’s  _her_  number written on the tiny slip of paper hidden in Nancy’s pocket. “Besides! This is fun, isn’t it?”  
  
“No, definitely not,” Joowon states, voice flat.  
  
Nancy shrugs, turning to grin at her. It’s amazing, the amount of evil lurking in the pretty lines of Nancy’s face. “Well then,” she says with finality. “You should’ve known better than to bet against me.”  
  
Oh yeah, definitely. Joowon is never making that mistake again, ever.  
  
“So, do you have any preferences?” Nancy asks cheerily as they reach where the boxes of sandwiches stand, ready to be distributed. A stray staff member gives them the stink eye but Nancy smiles sweetly at him. He just sort of – shakes his head and goes. What. Nancy turns back to her. “Boys? Girls? We can probably go for Celeb Five even, if you’re into that sort of thing.”  
  
“Uh, no.” Joowon mumbles. Definitely not into that sort of thing. She doesn’t even want to think about the disaster that would be. “Girls?”  
  
“Okay,” Nancy nods, squinting at the boxes. “We’ve got a fine selection here. Red Velvet seem cute. I’ve heard stuff about Laboum, Solbin seems really cute. Hmm,” she taps her chin. “WJSN have a plenty of pretty people. GFriend-”  
  
“Shut up,” Joowon interrupts. “You’re talking about them like they’re on display in some shop. This isn’t going to work anyway.”  
  
Nancy lifts an eyebrow. “Then it doesn’t matter which box it is, does it?”  
  
She proceeds to slip her number into one of the boxes and tugs Joowon away before she has the time to-  
  
“What the hell,” Joowon hisses, desperately trying to twist around to read the label but Nancy is relentless. “You can’t just-”  
  
“Of course I can,” Nancy beams. “It’s not going to work anyway, right? Unless…”  
  
“No.” Joowon says quickly. Definitely won’t work. So why is she so nervous?  
  
*  
  
_hi_  
  
Joowon looks at the text, at the row of digits her phone doesn’t recognize. Her first thought is  _Shit, I’ve been hacked,_  but then her phone pings again.  
  
_I found your number stuck to my sandwich on ISAC?_  
  
She briefly wonders if being hacked wouldn’t be a better outcome. This is all Nancy’s fault, how is she to even-  
  
_oh sorry, I should’ve probably introduced myself officially first_  
  
Joowon stares at her phone, just as another message comes through.  
  
_my name is yewon, nice to meet you ^^_  
  
And this – this is where Joowon’s heart does a tiny little flip (okay, maybe not that tiny). She frantically pulls up the list of ISAC groups and looks up every single one of them, just in case. But no. In all the twenty-five girl groups that attended ISAC, Celeb Five included, there is a total of one Yewon.  
  
Joowon stares at her phone, screen long gone black.  
  
She carefully unlocks the phone and keeps staring at the string of messages.  
  
And then… Oh. It’s been four minutes since the last message came through. She has kakao open to the message thread, so they show up as read too.  
  
_Oh._  
  
_Sorry,_  Joowon types as fast as she can.  _I… got distracted?_  
  
Nice one, Lee Joowon, she tells herself. Leave freaking Umji hanging, why don’t you. Freaking Umji from freaking GFriend, the cutest goddamn girl group  _ever_  .And then embarrass yourself because why the hell not.  
  
_I mean,_  she tries to amend,  _my name is Joowon?_  
  
And then,  
  
_That wasn’t supposed to be a question. I know what my name is_  
  
And,  
  
_Uh_  
  
Joowon squeezes her eyes shut. The urge to throw her phone across the room is really tempting. Maybe going to stomp on it a few times, too. But that wouldn’t erase the last few minutes of her life, would it?  
  
“I’m a big girl,” Joowon mutters to herself. Her phone pings again. She takes a deep breath, unlocks it and is met with… a string of laughing emojis? Could be worse. There’s another ping.  
  
_you’re cute_  
  
Joowon face-plants on her pillows because,  _honestly_. She’s too young to die. She’s too old to be hiding in her pillows, face flaming red probably. Neither of those facts matter, apparently.  
  
But Lee Joowon is a big girl. She unlocks her phone again, full of determination.  
  
_Likewise ;)_  
  
(If she hides in her pillows again, well. No one is there to call her out on it.)


	2. the sandwitch. again. [nayoung (ggd)/soyeon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the phone in the sandwich didn't work, I'm going to have to do it myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently this is now the crossover-sandwich collection. welp   
> originally posted for girls' halloween [here!](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=41169#cmt41169)

Nayoung curses her lack of foresight. If she had considered the future a little more during her Produce days, she would’ve definitely made sure to get a few contact details.

But then again, who knew cute, feisty Soyeon would grow up to look like… that? Feisty still and cute sometimes but god. Hot. So, so hot. Which brings Nayoung to her current predicament: chasing a goddamn sandwich backstage on a music show.

It was a great plan, Mina had assured her multiple times. Get backstage, slip your number into a sandwich, voila! The getting backstage part was easy, Nayoung still knew a staff member or two. Locating the sandwiches meant for Soyeon’s group was slightly harder but she managed that, too. And then, as she was leaving peacefully, already excited about the potential text she might be getting-

There was commotion, staff running around, frantic whispers of which Nayoung only caught  _What do you mean we messed up those boys’ number, aren’t there like, ten of them?_

She isn’t one for gossip, not really, so she was perfectly content ignoring everything right until she saw a staff member grab some of the sandwiches, then run off in a direction which was not Soyeon’s dressing room. Nayoung checked where that is beforehand.

So now, a sandwich with her number is travelling god knows where. To a boy.

*

Despite her best efforts, Nayoung does not, in fact, manage to locate the sandwich. The staff member she was following ducked into a hallway, then another one, then a dressing room. She squints at the label on the door - it’s not a name she recognizes. Trying to get the sandwich back from them directly is out of the question.  
She sighs, already resigned to her fate. There’s a chance whatever boy stumbles upon her note will be smart enough to sniff out the mistake. Or a least be disinterested? A girl can hope, right?

But Soyeon…

Oh, to hell with it. Nayoung stalks right back where she came from.

The (G)-IDLE label on the door seems to mock her. Why did she even listen to Mina in the first place?

Nayoung is a big girl, she can fight her own battles. She braces herself, then knocks on the door.

*

(It’s horrible. She has only vague knowledge of Soyeon’s groupmates and the whole ordeal is so awkward Nayoung kind of wants to move in a cave into the woods. But only kind of because she now has a slip of paper with a phone number too, sans the sandwich, and Soyeon smiling up close is  _a sight.)_


	3. contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiu/yoohyeon, au, they met at a club ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN BEE I LOVE YOU

Minji twirls a lock of her newly purple hair. This type of place wouldn’t been entirely comfortable for her until very recently but something about the way the muted lights of the club hit her hair makes her insides burn pleasantly.

There’s a girl that has been glancing at her for a while now, purposefully meeting her eyes a few times. She’s all the way at the other end of the bar, though, and Minji feels precious in her new look. Like something that has to be sought after. So she stays where she is, leaning on one hand and twirling her pretty cocktail in the other.

The next time she looks up to glance at the girl, she’s no longer there. Minji has a mere moment to regret it before the drunk guy next to her has his stool unceremoniously pushed aside, replaced by a flurry of silver hair and the prettiest smile Minji has seen in her life. The girl is even more stunning up close.

“I have a feeling you’d like to dance,” she says, over the music.

Minji raises an eyebrow, even if her heart is threatening to beat right out of her chest. “Do I?”

“You do,” the girl nods, then falters. “Unless you don’t, of course. But I think you do.”

At this, Minji laughs and the pretty girl laughs too. Minji feels oddly proud of herself. She places her glass at the bar, then takes the hand offered to her. “Let’s dance then.”

*

Her name is Yoohyeon and her hair sparkles even prettier in the club’s lights, like it’s made of pure silver instead of boring, old hair dye. It’s stark against Minji’s purple but she finds she quite likes the contrast.


End file.
